The Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Head (2016 Video Game)
The Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Head is a 2016 video game based on Marvel's #1 superhero, Spider-Man. It has no prequel and/or trilogy; it is just a Spidey legend for fans of all ages to enjoy. It is rated T, being developed by Activision, Bethesda, ''and ''EA. The game will be released on PC, Xbox One, PS4, and will feature its own app on "Apple" devices such as iPads, iPhones, etc. Plot Peter Parker, as a'' young adult as New York's Wall Crawler, does his everyday life, balancing his own life. Meanwhile, a gang war between the Russians and street thugs have waged in the streets of Manhattan. Kraven The Hunter, leader of the Russians, blackmails Spider-Man, leading into random acts of violence and draws Spider-Man's attention. The crime bosses such as Kingpin and Tombstone are getting involved, as they send out villains to destroy New York and take in Spider-Man and stop the gang war. Features/Tones * The game will include many different witty Spider-Man jokes in cutscenes and gameplay * Since game is released on the newer-generation consoles, the graphics will look extraordinary better graphic-wise and realistic-wise. For example, New York is windy, rainy, sunny, or outcast depending on how long you free roam for. * There are many locations to interact with; * Daily Bugle- Peter can take pictures and take on assignments from Betty Brant, Robbie Robertson, and the annoying Jonah Jameson. The pictures are not only repetitive snapshots, but also has to tie in with the story of the gang war if the player is doing this during the story mode. It can also include missions like drug deals, fights between thugs, and it is different every time as ''Bethesda ''adds an update once and a while. * Aunt May's house- Peter lives in an apartment, but there is no use not visiting his Aunt May! He can interact with Aunt May and tell her what he's been up to (depending on what the player has been doing) and also he can drink and eat beverages and foods in the kitchen to store up energy and "spidey points". * Peter's apartment- the players playing Peter Parker can change into different Spider-Man suits, being realistic and actually showing him undressing his original suit and putting on a certain suit chosen in the closet. It also allows for players to view concept arts, replay missions on the whiteboard, and use the computer to catch up on the news reporter Betty Brant has been reporting such as things that have been happening in side missions and the main story. * Mary Jane's apartment- Peter can go there and ask her out on a date, making every restaurant, diner, movie theater, and other buildings open for them to go on their dates, building up the "love factor", which can increase Spider-Man's "spidey points". * Players can change into Peter Parker at any times by holding onto the left-trigger button for 5 seconds and you can walk and run like Spider-Man. * The game will get darker as the story develops. * Since ''Elder Scrolls: Skyrim was developed by Bethesda, this game's missions will be very lengthy and have many objectives and the minimum is 20 minutes and the maximum is about 40. The game will include more than 30 missions! * You are able to punch innocents/civilians, but it will cause you to land in prison by the NYPD and you will lose over 10 "spidey points". * The first part of the game will have nothing to do with the gang war. * Things/missions in this game will lead into another, creating the story as it goes on and making it more destructive and epic, having a lot of people involved! * Players get to use Peter's cell phone, like an app to check the Daily Bugle news, contacts with characters in the game (Mary Jane, Betty Brant, Jameson, Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, etc.), changing game difficulties, game options, and DLC such as Electro, Lizard, and Kraven. Heroes Spider-Man Works With/For * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat- She is very important in this game and she helps Spider-Man in more than 45 missions in the game * Captain Jean DeWolffe- DeWolffe helps Spider-Man beat the Yancy Fives from rioting and she is in the hospital the rest of the game, but Spider-Man/Peter comes to her for stopping the war between Hammerhead's gang and Kraven's gang. * Silver Sable- Spider-Man meets her in an important mission when things start to get down to a low level and they fight, but Silver Sable reveals that she does not like her father and she begins to work with Spider-Man to stop the crime bosses and crime ratings * Matt Murdock/Daredevil- He is a man with low senses in the eyes, but he has high visions and is a street-leveled fighting character. He is a long-time adversary of the Kingpin, so Spidey and him work together to stop the Kingpin of crime. * Luke Cage/Power Man- Like Daredevil, he is a street-leveled character, except he has titanium skin and super strength. His parents were killed by the Russians and he is after them, so he works with both Daredevil and Spider-Man. Villains (in order from important to least important) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter * Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (mostly a hero in this story) * Hammerhead * Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Silver Manfredi/Silvermane * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino * Silver Sable (when first meet her in the climax of the game, she works for her father, Silvermane, but then she comes into an agreement with Spider-Man and begins to work with him throughout the entire epic story) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Curt Connors/Lizard * Max Dillon/Electro * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Quetin Beck/Mysterio * William Baker/Sandman Main Missions * Get Out Of My Bank! Details: It takes place in the Manhattan Central Bank, which is 10 stories high. It is the biggest bank in all of New York. A group of Russians are robbing the bank, with the help of a Russian gang member, Alex O'Hirn. Fights: Russian gang members Boss Fights: Alex O'Hirn (with a Minigun) * One Eye/Two Eye Details: Peter Parker is informed by Mr. Jameson that there has been riot between thugs and police officers from the NYPD in both the streets of Manhattan and Queens. Peter is sent to look all over the locations given by Jameson to find any details about the random acts of violence. Fights: "Unknown Gang Team" thugs Boss Fights: N/A * Points To Ponder? Details: Spider-Man gets a call from Captain of the NYPD, Jean DeWolffe, that the random acts of violence are caused by a gang known as the "Yancy Fives", a gang of British thugs who want to rule Queens. DeWolffe and Spider-Man go to a Warehouse to stop them from getting the weapons. But after Spider-Man defeats most of them, a strong brute escapes with reinforcements and Spider-Man has to go out in Manhattan to search for him and his gang. Fights: Yancy Fives thugs Boss Fights: Brute Alexander * A Cat In Distress Details: After stopping Brute Alexander and his gang, Peter Parker appoints a meeting with Captain DeWolffe. Peter has to report something for the Daily Bugle about the Yancy Fives. DeWolffe always dodges questions Peter asks. She then kicks him out of the police department and he climbs up onto the roof and into the vents, eavesdropping on her and one of her cops talking about how a vigilante cat burglar, Black Cat, has been taking down Yancy Fives herself. Peter decides to suit up as Spider-Man during dawn and search around Manhattan for Black Cat. After that happens, he goes on Oscorp Tower when he hears of a disturbance going on there. He finds out that a pack of Yancy Fives are stealing Oscorp Weaponry designed by Norman Osborn in the 90s. While Spider-Man is there, stopping the group of gangs, he falls into Norman's office and there is toxic green in there. He falls asleep and wakes up, seeing all the criminals down, but the weaponry (only some) are missing! He wakes up, seeing a dark figure with big breasts, a white wig, and a black suit come up to him, flirting with him. It is Black Cat! Spider-Man becomes suspicious, chasing her down and eventually losing her at some point. Fights: Yancy Fives thugs and Oscorp military guards Boss Fights: Black Cat * Kitty Chasing Details: Spider-Man has informed Captain DeWolffe of the news that the Yancy Fives in the Oscorp attack has been taken down by Black Cat and that he lost her last night. DeWolffe tells Spider-Man to get her attention so she can tell them what she knows about the gang. When Peter goes back to his apartment, he gets an unknown caller and it is Black Cat. She continues to flirt with him and tell him to meet her near Central Park. Spider-Man goes there, eventually seeing Cat in a tree. She tells him that the Yancy Fives are planning to riot in the New York Police Department building. Fights: N/A Boss Fights: N/A * Occupational Hazard Details: Spider-Man informs Jean that a riot at some point is going down at the building of the NYPD. Secretly, Black Cat spies on the NYPD for anyone suspicious and Peter gets a call from Betty that she is coming on her way to the NYPD building. Peter has to use his spider sense and eavesdrop on any talks about the Yancy Fives. Once he found someone suspicious, he dresses up as Spider-Man to save the hostages of civilians inside and out the building and also eliminate ALL of the Yancy Fives. Tombstone, a crime boss at Lonnie Towers, beats up all the Yancy Fives. His men, who are all brutes (because Tombstone is pretty big; 6'5), capture DeWolffe, having Spider-Man fight Tombstone. The dirty cops threaten to destroy the other cops, but Cat will handle that while Spidey goes to the George Washington Bridge to save DeWolffe from being killed. After that, DeWolffe tells Spider-Man that she will be sent to the hospital and this gives many "spidey points" for stopping the Yancy Fives once and for all, but leads into a side mission of wiping out the remaining Yancy Fives that are roaming the streets, hiding. Meanwhile, Spider-Man has to deal with Tombstone, as the Yancy Fives call him "The Big Man". Fights: Dirty NYPD cops, Yancy Fives thugs, and SWAT officers Boss Fights: Tombstone * Can You Dig This, Lon Lon? Details: Peter gets another call from Black Cat, telling him to meet her at night on Empire State gargoyles. Black Cat tells Spidey that Lonnie Towers is in Brooklyn, New York. They travel there, as they take out Tombstone's guards inside the building and reach his office on top of the highest point of Brooklyn which is 50 stories. Spider-Man tells Tombstone that he needs to "lay off" his crime-fighting work and Tombstone gives a sign that he set up the Yancy Fives rioting on the streets for Spider-Man. Becoming angry, Spider-Man fights him once again, but with the help of Cat. A sniper snipes Spidey's web. It is Alex O'Hirn, who has broken out of prison with his crime partner, William Baker. They're both in the Russian gang, whereas Baker does not have a Russian accent. Spider-Man and Black Cat continue to fight Tombstone, but avoid getting shot by O'Hirn and/or Baker. After this, Spider-Man defeats O'Hirn and Baker, interrogating them having O'Hirn say, "A storm is coming, Spider-Man!" Fights: Tombstone's brutes, Tombstone's tower guards, and Lonnie robots Boss Fights: Tombstone, William Baker, and Alex O'Hirn * Oscorp Not So Corpy Details: After Alex O'Hirn told Black Cat and Spider-Man of how the street thugs are involved with the Russians. This comes to their minds. Black Cat is revealed to be Felicia Hardy, a beautiful young woman with real hair of the color of blue and she lives in a beautiful penthouse near Central Park. Peter finds this out when Jonah Jameson says that Hardy is a very rich woman. Peter knows it is her because he sees her eyes and recognizes her. He climbs up as Peter Parker on her penthouse and spies on her, telling one of her friends that she is Black Cat and that she is going to Oscorp to hack into Norman Osborn's communication wires because rumors from the Bugle have been spread about his connection with Tombstone and the Russian gang "mess". Spidey follows Black Cat and makes sure he is not seen. Black Cat finds out that Norman is dying and that his son, Harry Osborn, is back after being in boarding school in California. Fights: Oscorp Guards Boss Fights: N/A * Hiya Old Friend! Details: After Peter is filled with news about Harry returning to New York, he visits his friend at Osborn Manor. Harry tells Peter that he is dating Felicia Hardy because Felicia did go to boarding school with him when they were only 12 years old. As the player, you get to experience having using Peter Parker and throwing rocks at the water, "Skipping Rocks". As this is happening, Harry tells Peter how he is doing and that he may run Oscorp Industries because of his father's disease. Fights: N/A Boss Fights: N/A * Sandy Or Baked? Details: Peter and Mary Jane Watson walk around Central Park as they speak about Harry's return, having them make-out in the park. While this, Wilson Fisk, a powerful crime boss (original mayor) who is obese and has street smarts, helps William Baker and Alex O'Hirn out of their jail sentence. Fisk, also known as "Kingpin", offers them a choice; either stay in prison and rot in there for life or work with Kingpin to take down the Spider-Man. This references things coming and going and Kingpin mentions that "a storm is coming" like when Spidey and Black Cat interrogated the two criminals. Dr. Otto Octavius, a scientist with 4 mechanical robot arms strapped to his back, gets paid by Fisk to run a test subject on Baker. The test subject has sand seduction and it turns Baker into the Sandman, having him manipulate sand. Sandman swears revenge on Spider-Man, so he attacks a gas station full of Russians and street thugs attacking each other. The most powerful, ruthless, and witty street thug with a yellow suit, Herman Schultz, targets Spider-Man. After Spider-Man defeats Schultz, he fights Sandman, learning he is no match. One of the hostages is Mary Jane and Spider-Man saves her. Spidey gets a note tied up in one of the Russians, "I would love to gut you and take off your body parts, Spider." It is anonymous, leaving Spidey to watch out for himself. Fights: Street thugs, Russian thugs, and Street snipers Boss Fights: Sandman and Herman Schultz * Attack At The Labs Details: Peter has been caught up with a lot and there are two things to deal with; find out who is blackmailing him and causing all the stress in New York and the violent gang war between the Street thugs and Russian thugs. Peter talks to Aunt May, whereas she is recently watching the news that reported from Brant from the Bugle that some animals from the Manhattan Zoo have been missing and there have been a lot of dead wild animal bodies in the forest as well. Peter speaks to Aunt May that Spider-Man is getting blackmailed. Peter reports to the Daily Bugle about the situation, as well as Peter visiting DeWolffe in the hospital back in the Yancy Fives incident. DeWolffe tells Peter that Peter is a little too young to investigate the situation. An officer from the NYPD reminds DeWolffe that there is a gang on Times Square intimidating people and their DNA's match the Russians in disguise. Spider-Man heads there, defeating them and looking back, seeing that one of them has a knife stuck in a note. It is the same handwriting as the person who is blackmailing Spider-Man. A riot in ESU labs have struck in Spider-Man's senses. Dr. Curt Connors, a very close friend to Peter's dad before he died, is not safe there. Spider-Man fights the Russians, but Herman Schultz has come back with a yellow suit (and mask) along with shock gauntlets, calling himself the Shocker. Shocker, while dealing with Spider-Man, kills and pummels the Russians. After Spider-Man defeats the Shocker, Schultz tells him that Hammerhead, a literally hard-headed and super strength man with powerful connections, is the leader of the Street thugs and he is hiring them to become bigger. Shocker mentions that the guy who may be blackmailing Spider-Man is someone named, Sergei Kravinoff. Spidey webs Shocker up for the police after he gets enough information. Spider-Man tells Connors to get to safety, having him explain how it started; so a Russian was in disguise and one of them stole a serum that Connors has been working on for almost 5 months! The serum provides super strength and Connors overheard one of the Russians talk about Norman Osborn's sickness. Spider-Man swings Connors back home. It is revealed Connors is missing his left arm and is trying to regenerate it, looking for a cure for his life time. Fights: Russian thugs and Street brutes Boss Fights: Shocker * Friend-To-Friend-To-Girlfriend Details: Peter's apartment door is being knocked, having Harry appear. Harry tells Peter that they should hang out. If the player says no, then they will miss out on important talking of the plot in the game. If you say yes, then that will give you "Spidey points" and XP, which is beneficial to upgrades. So let's say you say yes, then Peter and Harry walks out of the apartment, having the ability to see what the lobby looks like. Peter and Harry catch Mary Jane at Burt's $5 Pizza and Mary Jane and Harry are introduced. Peter, Harry, and MJ eat food. Harry tells the both of them that he is in head of Oscorp. Harry plans a double date; him and Felicia, and Peter and MJ. Peter agrees to that sometime (optional). Harry continues that Felicia is going to a bachelor party the next night at 7PM. Peter gets clues because Wilson Fisk, Lonnie Lincoln (Tombstone's real name), and some Russians might be there also. Fights: N/A Boss Fights: N/A * The Big Horn Details: It shows how Dr. Connors gets fired from ESU labs because they blame him on the mess that was made because the evidence was destroyed by the Shocker. Connors goes nuts, just in time when he completes his lifelong wait; a cure to his missing arm. He gets a call from Wilson Fisk that he has an offer to get his missing arm back. Connors, so desperate and stressed, agrees to that, may to be leading into bigger problems with the gang war and killing Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spidey is listening into the police stations at night. A very loud and rumbling sound on the ground is coming to his attention. Whoever the giant figure is, it has a horn like a rhino and is 15 ft tall. It is throwing vehicles in the air. Spider-Man dodges all of them, swinging to it. The figure yells, "I AM THE RHINO!" It is Alex O'Hirn as he surprises Spider-Man. Spidey learns that O'Hirn and Baker was turned into what they are; Rhino and Sandman, from Otto Octavius and Kingpin. Spider-Man fights Rhino as the police come in. After Rhino beats Spider-Man up, he flees. Spider-Man wakes up. He talks to one of the officers of the NYPD, who says that Rhino and Sandman are a part of the Russian gang. Spider-Man gets an arrow to one of the cops. He swings to the location. All he sees is blood on the rooftop. He now knows it is the man from the Russian mob that is blackmailing him. He plans to, before he goes to the bachelor party tomorrow night, hunt down the blackmailer. Fights: N/A Boss Fights: Rhino * The First Step To Something Big Details: Peter runs into Felicia Hardy in the streets. He says, "Say don't I know you?" She makes fun of him by saying that she does not know him if he is not rich and fancy. She disappears. Peter, as he is going in a construction site, gets caught up in a small trap. A thug tries to shoot him, but he blocks. They are low-life street thugs "who have nothing better to do". Spidey searches through the construction site, seeing that they are holding canisters of an unknown compound. While Spidey is continued to get ambushed, he sees electric engineer that gets kidnapped, Max Dillon, by the criminals. Max is an outcast and is antisocial. He is a big fan of Spider-Man. When Spidey saves him, Max almost gets a heart attack because he finally meets his inspiration in real life. Max helps Spider-Man activate the pipes in the site, blinding the thugs. Spider-Man gets another anonymous threat from the revealed person; Sergei Kravinoff, who calls himself Kraven The Hunter. He hunts down animals and species such as Spider-Man because he got bitten by a radioactive spider. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Spider-Man